Vengence
by Lasstairbender
Summary: Caution: contains character deaths. All action. Takes place before fighting the fire lord but after learning the 4 elements. You don't want to envoke the wrath of the avatar. Rated T for now may be upped later for violence.
1. Chapter 1

RE: I don't own avatar or its characters

A/N This takes place after Aang has mastered the 4 elements but he has not yet fought the fire lord.

The wind brushed Katara's already flushed cheeks. She had been smiling for far to long now and her face had begun to hurt. She watched as she saw her friend sending pebbles at her brother's head repeatedly.

" You would think he would wake up by now" she said softly.

" Maybe we should try some water" He quickly changed from his earth bending to water bending and sent the water from his canteen onto Sokka's head.

" Why would you do that to me Suki?" said Sokka in a dazed voice.

Katara and Aang just looked at each other and giggled. "Come on sleepy head , you know we cant stay in one place to long." Aang winced as Katara said this. He knew it was their choice to come along with him, but lately they have been more on the run than before. Ever since he started learning more elements the search for him increased. It had gotten to the point that now they could only go on the ground for usually less than a day. He wished he could provide his friends with some comfortable living conditions, but that was just not something they could afford.

_And what if they don't make it out of this? _

_No you can't think like that._

_Because when you think it, it just makes it all the more possible._

_That's why you must focus, you must master elements faster than anyone has before. _

_You mustn't fail._

_You must not fail. _

These are the thoughts that have been tormenting Aang's mind for a while now. He looked over at his family. Both Katara and Sokka were packing up, Appa was letting out a huge yawn, and Momo was pulling things out of Sokka's bag whilst Sokka put them in.

_I love these guys. And I would do anything to keep them safe. _

"Aang? Your being kind of quiet...is everything OK?" Katara spoke privately to Aang.

"What? .. oh yea. I'm fine Katara. Just thinking."

She nodded solemnly, as a silence passed between them.

Without looking up she said, "You don't have to worry so much, your learning amazingly fast... and the weight of the world must get pretty heavy."

Just then the moment was broken by a fire army's trumpet. With amazing speed, Aang scooped up the rest of the supplies and threw them on Appa's back. Sokka and Katara followed behind.

"We have to go" said Aang in a strained voice.

"To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

AN: Stay with me this is going to be a complete action Fic. I'll try to make chapters longer and they'll be more exciting than this.


	2. The Wrath of Anguish

A/N: Just because I didn't say I wanted reviews didn't mean I didn't want any. Let me know what you think because if no one likes it then ill just stop doing it.

RE: I don't own avatar.

They continued to fly until the coastline was just a distant horizon.

" Well that was a fun trip. How long were we there, 30 seconds? I swear if I don't get a good nights sleep soon..."

"It sounded like you at least had good dreams last night, Sokka"

"What? Katara what are you talking about?"

"OOOOHHHHH Suki why would you throw water on me?" said Katara mimicking her brother.

Aang and Katara laughed together at their friend, but Aang quickly stopped. There was something wrong. Something unspeakable was going to happen. Worried, he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want to get his friends concerned, but he felt like he should warn them to maybe get close to him.

" Katara..."

Suddenly an arrow pierced through Katara. It got her right in the breast. She managed to gasp out "I love you guys" before the blood trickled from her mouth. The mouth that was just moments before laughing in blissful ignorance of fate.

"NO!" screamed Aang and Sokka as one. And as they cried they saw Katara cry too, as a tear of blood ran down her still rosy cheek. Below them the waters of the ocean were going insane. The wind reached gale force as the young Avatar lost his temper.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" the winds increased.

"WHERE ARE THEY! IM GOING TO KILL THEM!" the ocean roared with fury.

" Aang calm down, I can't see them in this weather." said Sokka through sobs of pain.

"She's dead Sokka! She's dead!"

"AANG IF YOU DON'T STOP THEY'RE GOING TO GET AWAY!"

Normally controlling his powers was not a problem for Aang, but he was a slave to his own emotions. He managed to get the water to stop thrashing, and the wind slowly died down. But when they looked down they were no longer over the same place they were before, the wind had blown Appa off course.

"they got away.."

"You mean you let them get away with all your stupid wind!"

" I couldn't... I couldn't help it... I couldn't help her."

"That's right Aang, you couldn't. You couldn't protect her when she really needed you. In fact she wouldn't of even needed protection if it weren't for you. If she didn't want to go following you around all the time this would of never happened! Its your fault she's dead! Her blood is on your hands."

"But.." what could he say? Everything Sokka said held true. She really wouldn't be dead if she were not following him. He should have realized once the search for him increased that he should of left her behind, but he didn't. He loved her to much to just let her go that easy. " Sokka...your right.. I'm so sorry."

"Just don't talk to me right now. Tell Appa to get us to the ground as soon as he sees land."

" I will... but Sokka. I'm not going to be able to live knowing those guys are alive. I'm going to kill them, I'll rip them to shreds."

"I know Aang... I know how much you cared about her. This isn't completely your fault. And I swear on my life I'm going to kill those guys."

They both caught each others eyes and stared. Then they looked down at Katara's blood soaked body. They immediately started to cry. And they continued to cry until Appa's back was covered with the wrath of their anguish.

A/N I should have probably rated this mature. But oh well. I'll try to repost soon. And next chapter will probably be through the eyes the murderers. Please review just so that I know someone's reading.


	3. The Oposing Commanders

R/E: I don't own avatar.

_The avatars power is increasing. As is the force my father is putting on to catch him, yet my force remains the same. There's no way that I can get him before my father does, the odds are so stacked up against me. Now I don't even think I'd be able to take him down with my force. If he really has mastered all 4 elements, then I might really have to give up._

_No you can't think like that. _

_Because thinking like that will make it all the more possible for me to lose._

_That's why you must focus._

_You mustn't fail._

_You must not fail. _

_All you need is a better more elaborate plan. The last thing you want to do is have him aware of his attack... he must be caught by surprise. But when is h..._

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing in here, it's limbo time!"

"Oh, Uncle Iroh it's you. I was just... thinking."

" About the avatar? You know Zhao's troops probably outnumber us 300 : 1. That's some pretty good odds for him. Nice of the fire lord to provide so many troops, must be getting pretty urgent I'd say."

"Yes uncle I'm aware of the odds."

"They might have the numbers, but you have the drive."

"Thank you uncle. I just can't think of a strategy that will catch the avatar off guard- Hold on uncle someone's at the door. - Can I help you with something sailor?"

" Uhm I'm sorry to barge in like this..but... but the door was open and I couldn't help but over hear. And I thought you might like some help from an outsiders perspective."

Just as Zuko was about to protest Uncle Iroh proclaimed, " Why sure! It is always good to get a variety of opinions. You might see something you overlooked." Rather than protesting Zuko just went along with his Uncle's decision.

" You see, sir , the avatar himself is pretty untouchable. But his friends he is always traveling with aren't. Why don't you try picking off one of them, then getting him while his guard is down."

" No, the last thing we would want to do is give him a reason to hunt us down. Then they would have the element of surprise and we would be defenseless. Besides , if we anger him more than we have to , who knows what kind of damage he can do. Thanks but no thanks for the advice... (softly) _oh and next time you think you can just waltz into my office without permission you will not have my mercy. _Now go."

Satisfied Uncle Iroh said, " Nice boy, sang a beautiful song last music night. But Prince Zuko, I'm proud of you for considering all the angles and not underestimating your enemies power. You have grown much as a general."

" Thank you Uncle. But I don't think I will be partaking in the limbo. Now please, I would like to meditate for a while."

"Suit yourself"

_Ha. Whoever would want to kill_ _one of the avatars friends would be crazy. But I must think of another way to catch him off guard..._

Commander Zhao looked at his arrow men. " Is it done?"

" Yes, sir we managed to hit the girl."

" Was anyone lost?"

" Well after we got her, the avatar brought on a storm like I had never seen. I was doubtful that we would ever make it out. It ended up working to our advantage, however. You see sir, the storm acted like a smoke screen, so we were able to escape without detection."

" Excellent now his defenses will be down and we'll be able to strike. You may go now I have no further instructions for you and your men."

As the men were walking out they began to converse with each other.

" I don't know if that was the best idea. I wouldn't exactly say his defenses were down when he was creating those tidal waves."

" Commander Zhao is one of the smartest generals in history, he knows what he's doing."

" I hope your right... for all of our sakes."

A/N: I wouldn't mind a review once in a while. I'll try to re-post as soon as I can but I don't know when that will be.


End file.
